Teardrops on a Broken Soul
by SaluteKingNick
Summary: "The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else."     Casey/Lily, Casey/OC
1. Shattered

**Rather Die Young **

**A/N: Hey Everyone! So this is my first Jungle Fury Fanfic (Hooray Me) and what started off as a one shot, turned into a full blown story. But I love the idea of the Casey/Lily pairings. Oh and just so you know, you will be seeing my OC Arianna in A LOT of my stories! She (in my mind) was part of the team since the episode after Welcome to the jungle Parts I and II. Idk what the episode is called but that's when Arianna comes in. She is a Pai Zhuq master and normally helps RJ in the loft with all the ranger stuff. They are all in their 20's.**

Casey was conflicted. He was torn. He loved Arianna. She was the mother of his child and she loved him, but he loved Lily. He loved the both of them. But it wasn't even like they were making it easy for him. They were both sexy and both had awesome personalities and both had awesome taste in fashion. They weren't even fighting over him. They were so friendly with each other. From borrowing each other's clothes to going shopping with each other. They were complete sisters. Casey looked up from his thoughts and came up with a conclusion; he was going to sit them down and they were going to have a talk!

Later That Day _

Arianna and Lily were trading clothes before the lunch rush began when Casey called them out. "Arianna, Lily, can I talk to you guys for a second." "Sure" They said in unison, smiling as they said it. "I wanted to talk to you about everyone's relationships with each other" Casey said. "Whadaya mean" Arianna said. "I mean I want to talk about us" Casey Explained. "In front of Lily" She whispered. "Well…she's part of it to" he said. "So I just wanted to say that, I love you and my son…but…I can't be with you. I love Lily and she loves me." Arianna felt like her heart was ripped out, smashed, thrown out the window and then put back in her, piece by piece. She felt like her broken iPod. No matter how many times you dropped it, it never broke. All it did was crack and chip away. But she kept her barrier up. The dam that blocked her tears from flowing and she kept her normal composure. "As long as we can take EQUAL responsibility for the baby" She said with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Thanks for understanding Arianna; you're truly a great friend!" "Well I do what I can." "And don't take this to heart" Lily said with a sweet voice. "He was so afraid to tell you." "Well he shouldn't have been." Casey and Lily began to kiss passionately in the middle of the loft. Arianna turned on her heels and gave them a quick glance before she departed the loft for the parlor. She still had a long day (and lunch rush) today.


	2. A Broken Soul

**A/N: A bit disappointed about the amount of reviews (Cough, 1, cough, cough) of the story but I hope that this time you can PLEASE review. But I am pleased with the amount of hits in the last like…day. I really put some work into this chapter. It came from the heart. Oh and I do not own Power Rangers cause if I did, this would be an actual episode. The song in this is copy righted so don't try to steal it.**

"_I know it seems like I'm this strong person who can get though anything, but inside I'm fragile. I've had so many things thrown at me, and each one has only made a crack. What I'm afraid of is shattering."_

Can you not see how I'm feeling through my eyes or are you just that blind? I'm angry, sad, conflicted, heartbroken, confused

Arianna did something that she never has done in front on anyone; she cried. She let the tears flow freely as she wrote this. She knew this wasn't Casey's fault nor Lily's but she was angry.

And to cry is all I want to do Can't you hear the edge in my voice? Like I'm about to break into pieces and all I want you to do is hold me until the night ends

She was angry at the world but most of all angry at herself for letting Casey slip away. She felt so stupid.

But until then, I will leave teardrops on our love, until' it's mended, I will leave teardrops on my heart, When this song ends, There will be tear drops on the stage, until its mended, There'll be teardrops on my pillow babe

After she finished this she began to cry again. Ironically to match the song she left teardrops on the song. She put the song in her hiding spot in the library, and ran downstairs to help close up. When she got down the stairs, RJ was the first to notice her.

"Where have you been" RJ said. "Your' missing my new creation, the vegie pizza."

"Wasn't that created already like years ago" She snapped a little too harshly than she expected.

"You don't have to be so mean about it" RJ said, feeling hurt. But all of that disappeared when he saw that Arianna's mascara was half way down her face.

"Hey, were you crying" RJ said looking into your eyes.

"No why would I be crying" she said putting emphasis on the "I."

"Because your mascara is running away from your eyelids" Casey said sarcastically. She shot him a death glare that would make Dai Shi wanna curl up in a corner, hugging his knees, crying for his mama but also cursed at herself for not washing her face. She quickly thought of an idea.

"I wash trying to throw some water on my face and I forgot I had makeup on so I messed it up" she lied. They all seemed to believe her and turned back to their pizza.

"You know if you're having any problems just talk to us" RJ said with open arms.

"Yeah, I mean were her for you" Lily said smiling while squeezing Casey's hand. Her inside's cracked a little more every time they showed PDA. She crumpled her hand into a fist and suddenly felt rage.

"Look I don't need you guys help okay" She began to snap. "I have my own method of dealing with problems which is called, don't deal with it just move on."

"Whoa don't go getting defensive" RJ said. I know your mad but don't direct your anger at us."

"Did you ever think that maybe it's you guys I'm mad at" she finished. Everyone was stunned. Coming out of her rage-filled daze, her eyes widened noticing the hurt in everyone's eyes. Embarrassed, she turned on her heels and ran toward the loft, up the stairs, and out to the balcony. There she sat and cried herself to sleep on the swinging bench. She replayed the events from earlier today and fell into a deep sleep.

**There's not much to say after that chapter only that in the next chappie, you meet their baby, Lily and Arianna get into it, so do RJ and Casey and Theo and Fran land smack in the middle of it. And Arianna goes to get a DNA test after her and Casey's waters are tested and there is a shocking revelation at the end of the chapter. So um…Review? Please? **


	3. Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no!

**A/N: Y'all don't review. Just please do. I enjoy seeing them come to my email. This chapter name is inspired by the hook on the Beyoncé song, Crazy In Love off of her album Dangerously In Love. And yes, Casey and Lily are douche bags in some chapters and I don't give a damn what y'all think. If y'all don't like it well guess what…don't freaking read it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Dangerously In Love, Crazy In Love, Apple, or the name MacBook Air or the iPhone 4S or the name Siri or even own one of those (even though I would like to own both!) or Power Rangers Jungle Fury. Enjoy!**

Arianna wokewith the hugest headache and felt like crap. She also realized that she was on the balcony. She stood up and walked toward the door when she noticed everybody talking in the loft. She hides behind the wall but is within earshot of their conversation.

_In the Loft_

"So why are we supposed to be shunning Arianna now" Fran said dumbfounded.

"Because she said she is mad at us and how she doesn't like us" Lily snapped.

"Don't you think your exaggerating a little too much" RJ Interrupted. "No she isn't" Casey snapped at RJ in a protective way. RJ shut his mouth and sat back in his chair.

"She was just mad you know" Theo chimed in. "I saw her close herself in the stock closet last night before she saw us with a pad and paper and her MacBook."

"Do you know why?" RJ spoke. "No, but I know she was mad and she was pretty tired. You know it's not every day you get dumped by your boyfriend" Theo revealed.

"Oh please with the amount of boys she's been with, I'm surprised she even has feelings. "She is probably auctioning herself off to random boys for more money." "Isn't that called a prostitute" she said sarcastically.

Fed up with Lily's bull, Arianna grabbed the first thing she could (which was a martini glass) and stormed inside with determination, hate, and pure rage written across her face.

"Talking about me is not going the help you it's going to HURT YOU" she yelled at the same time she threw the glass at Lily. Casey jumped in front of Lily as the glass hit his chest and gave him small cuts.

"What the fuck, are you insane why are you trying to hurt u…"

"Do NOT give ME lip on what I'm doing" she screamed in his face. "You should be watching the baby we conceived together not Lily." She yelled turning on her heels toward Lily.

"And you, If I EVER hear you call ME a PROSTITUTE ever again, I will personally take that Bo staff and shove it so far up your ass, you will have a pole for a tongue" she screamed right at Lily's face. They were eye to eye in terms of how close physically they were but mentally they both wished each would just die.

"Get out of my face" Lily snaps. "I can do whatever the HELL I want…" She was interrupted by the sound of a slap that came from Lily. Arianna backed up and held her face.

"Yeah I guess you're not the tough, bad bitch I thought you were." Arianna's head shot up slowly and all you can see was Rage in her eyes.

Then it all felt like it happened in slow motion. Arianna lunged for Lily, RJ jumped out of his chair to hold Arianna back, Theo…just sat there, Casey went to protect Lily when he got thrown out of the way. And as soon as Arianna was inches away from her, RJ pulled her back and into a bear hug, but not before she kicked Lily in the chin, almost breaking her jaw.

"You crazy, delirious bitch, I hope you die a slow painful death." Arianna just went and grabbed her keys and got in her car while RJ ran after her.

"Arianna I-"RJ began. "Not now RJ, just not now." She got in her car and Drove off. She let the tears flow freely as she pulled out her phone and put it on the iPod dock in her car.

"Siri." "Yes Arianna" "Call Dr. Wallace please." "Yes ma'am."

"Hello Dr. Wallace's office, how may I help you" the secretary spoke. "I would like to schedule a DNA test for Romeo Jameson Rhodes"

_Meanwhile In the loft…_

"Did everyone survive her rampage" Casey spoke up. "Yes we all did" Lily said. "And y'all are still bashing her" RJ yelled as he walked toward the Dojo.

"She is really upset." "She has feeling—"Lily began. "Save it Lily" she snapped at her. "Hey, don't talk to her like that" Casey snapped at RJ.

"Look this is my loft so I make the rules." And you guys are also my cubs. She is a Pai Zhuq Master and you are treating her like y'all don't need her. There are things that she can teach you and I can't." "You should respect he…"

"You know I really don't appreciate you going after Lily." "Casey please don't start."

"Yes I want to defend my girlfriends honor." "Casey in a minute I'm going to say something that you are going to get really mad at."

"Hit me with your best shot RJ." "I think you and Lily are tearing apart the team and you to need to break up for the sake of the team." Casey walked up to RJ and punched him in the face. He turned his body toward Lily before two hands stopped him and flung him into the steps creating a massive dent. "You are an ignorant little bastard, Casey." "You're so disrespectful."

He was thrown through the door and made a dent in the bars on the balcony.

"RJ, stop" Lily screamed. Casey lunged at RJ at grabbed him by his hair, punching him in the face a few more times before flinging him into the basketball hoop but RJ rebounded off the backboard and punched Casey but he turned the tables on him and started punching him through the floor. Theo tried to pry Casey off of RJ but was flung to the monitors and crashed into them. Casey kept punching RJ until they fell through the floor crashing onto the counter in front of the store. Casey got off of RJ and wiped the blood off of his nose and the corner of his mouth. He walked up the steps and went into the bathroom with Lily while Theo was unconscious and Fran had left. RJ was knocked out so no one noticed Arianna walk in and take her baby with her along with some of Casey's blood (her snow leopard spirit helped her sniff it out). She walked back into her car and Drove to Dr. Wallace's office, unaware of what's going to happen next.

**A/N: OOOOHH. Damn! Intense Chapter! So we see that Casey and Lily's relationship has gotten to Arianna full on. And we watched as Casey beat the hell out of RJ. What's going to happen next. Find out on my new schedule every Friday at 9:30! **


End file.
